Episode 2428
Mikey Episode Number: 2428 Date: Tuesday, March 1, 1994 Sponsors: I, Q, 1 Season 7: 1993-1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year 1994 {| border="3" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Q for Quiet Artist: John Korty |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|While trying to announce a speech, the Two-Headed Monster observe the letter Q, then the word QUIET. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Airplanes: Q |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover's Health Minute: Kermit the Frog and Grover talk about teeth. Grover notices that Kermit does not have any teeth at all, so he puts a pair of teeth into Kermit's mouth. Grover says to see a "tooth checker," to eat crunchy things like bananas and to clean teeth with a "tooth comb." |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings "The Bear Went Over The Mountain" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and Friends Scene | style="text-align: center"|Baby Bop sings "Look at Me, I'm Three!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle & The Kidsongs Kids sings "I'll Show You How To Walk The Dog" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A trainer announces that his talking dog will say YES, but he says NO instead |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Sonny Friendly hosts "The Crying Game," where Sonny tells a sad story, and whoever (Luke Warm, Ida Nomer, and Pierre Blue) cries the hardest wins. However, after Sonny learns that the prize is his own teddy bear, he cries the hardest and wins. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|Professor Major-Chord & The Kidsongs Kids sings "Down By The Station" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and the Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|Barney and the Backyard Gang sing "Mr. Knickerbocker" and Baby Bop gets introduced and gets her own name. |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Egg Chant": A girl skips rope as a boy sits with an egg on his knee. They recite an alphabet poem together. The egg hatches and a dancing lizard emerges. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings “I Wanna Be A Fireman” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Roosevelt Franklin Elementary School: The students recite poems about things they had to practice at. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|Alexander Folk, Betty Muramoto & The Kidsongs Kids sings "We Love These Body Bones" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird goes through his old toy chest with some kids, and encounters a banner with the alphabet on it. He remembers the time he learned what it was, which fades to a flashback of him singing "ABC-DEF-GHI." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Fireworks Alphabet |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Morgan sings the alphabet for Grover. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Henson Films: Song of One |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Sand I / i |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Harvey Kneeslapper asks a man, "Do you want me to keep an eye on your hat?" The man says yes. Harvey then puts a letter I on top of the man's hat, crushing it in the process. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Letter I (Beep Beep) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Jay Leno describes what he has to do before going for a ride on his motorcycle. Big Bird shows up to pull him around on a tricycle instead. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|"Starfish" by Joe Raposo (re-filmed version) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Imagination Rain |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Prairie Dawn and Cookie Monster demonstrate first and last with cookies, but Cookie Monster is hesitant to eat the last cookie because he thinks it’s the last cookie in the world |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Geometry of Circles" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Counting 20 Boxes |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Gina plays and sings "Follow the Leader" with the kids. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A ball goes up and down a musical staircase |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie wants to go outside and play catch, but Bert gets him interested in watching his goldfish. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "A Little Bit (at the Beginning)" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Hortense beats one drum |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|"We're Talking 'Bout the Number One" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Imagination (Boy Imagines Being Zoo Animals) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird announces the sponsors. Then we fade to Ernie, his Rubber Duckie, and Bert next to the Sesame Street sign while Kermit the Frog holds the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide